Przyroda.. Przyjaciel czy wrog?
Odcinek 10 - Totalnej Porazki: Zemsty Wawanakwy! Chris (podczas robienia make-up): Gotowi na kolejna dawkę emocji? Na wyspie znajduje się już tylko piec osób, które zrobią wszystko aby ostatecznie wygrać milion dolców! Kazdy z nich jest już bardzo blisko, aby to osiągnąć! . Przed wami finałowe odcinki Totalnej… Porażki.. Zemsty.. Wyspy! ' Jest rano. Chris dzisiaj wyjatkowo dal wolny ranek dla obozowiczów, tak bynajmniej im wmówił. Jednak tak naprawdę zasiedział się grając z szefem w twistera… W domku dziewczyn: '''Dakota (nakładając kolejna warstwę lakieru na paznokcie): Hej, dziewczyny wyspałyście się dzisiaj? Zoey: Dzisiaj wyjatkowo tak. Milo ze pytasz. <'Zoey': Nie miałam jeszcze okazji bliżej poznać Dakoty… Opinia o niej na wyspie jest zła, ale przecież nie mogę jej osądzać nie znając jej dobrze.> Dawn (skończyła medytować): Dzisiaj w nocy nie spalam.. Ale już nadrobiłam energie poprzez medytacje. Dakota: Coz, ciesze się ze jesteście wypoczęte! Wiecie, tak sobie myślę, ze.. (przeciągnęła) Skoro zostałyśmy jedynymi dziewczynami na wyspie.. W dodatku dziewczyn została trojka, a chłopaków tylko dwójka, Moglibyśmy wykorzystać to! Dawn: W jaki sposób? Zoey: Masz na myśli babski sojusz? <'Dakota': Dokładnie oto mi chodziło! Ona nie jest taka głupia na jaka wygląda! Glosy Zoey i Dawn są bardzo cenne.. Mimo iż nie trawie tej drugiej.> Dakota : To jest bardzo świetny i korzystny dla nas pomysł. Powinnyśmy trzymać się razem. Chłopaki na pewno już knują za Naszymi plecami. Dawn: 'Chyba Dakota ma racje.. <'Dawn: Chyba... Ale jak jest naprawdę? Wole z nią nie zadzierać.> Zoey: Ale nie jestem pewna, co Mike na to powie.. <'Zoey: '''Mike teraz knuje razem z Brickiem przeciwko nam? Jakos nie umiem sobie tego wyobrazić..> '''Dakota': Olej go! Tak apropo Twojego idealnego Mike.. Dzis rano, jak szlam do łazienki to widziałam jak po kryjomu pisze list miłosny do Ann Maria. Zoey: Skąd wiesz, ze miłosny? Dakota: Bo siedziałam chwile nad nim, i widziałam jak pisze.. " Kochana Ann Marie, to co miedzy nami było nie minęło..' Zoey (prawie ze łzami w oczach): Nie chce tego słuchać.. Zaraz idę z nim o tym pogadać! Dakota Nie, nie powinnaś! Możemy zrobić to inaczej. Tylko nie przejmuj się nim (przytuliła ja) <'Dakota': No tak.. Nie lubię Mike. Jest cwany i sprytny, w dodatku irytujący. Zdobycie zaufania i przyjaźni Zoey poprzez małe kłamstewko z Mike’m może być dla mnie bardzo korzystne (zaciera ręce)> <'Zoey': Dakota okazała się być bardzo przyjacielska.. Mam jednak nadzieje, ze nie pokaże swoich rogów jak Ann Maria.. Właśnie, apropo Mike czy mówiła prawdę?> <'Dawn': Biedna Zoey… Nie zasłużyła na oszukiwanie jej za plecami. No ale tacy już są chłopacy.. Ehh wiązanie się z kimś niesie sporo nie pewności.> Dawn: Nie spodziewałabym się tego po Mike, no ale tacy już są chłopacy Zoey: Dzieki Wam dziewczyny za wsparcie! Dakota: Słuchaj, to nie koniec. Możemy zrobić tak (…) Domek chłopaków: Mike : Brick, chodź tutaj. Brick: Co się stało? Właśnie zrobiłem kilkanaście kolek dookoła wyspy. Mike: Co myślisz o mojej nowej koszulce? Uważasz, ze Zoey się spodoba? Brick (wybuchnął śmiechem i powiedział ironicznie): Jeśli ona lubi Calineczke to raczej tak.. Mike: Nie śmiej się. Wygląda bardzo stylowo.. Brick: Chłopie, zdejmuj to i nie rób z siebie błazna. Myślę, ze Zoey spodobałoby się, gdybyś się trochę wziął za siebie.. Ba, jestem tego absolutnie pewny! Mike: Wiesz… To chyba nie jest taki głupi pomysł. Brick: No, I takie nastawienie mi się podoba! Mike: To co proponujesz? Brick: Jeszcze jest wcześnie, mamy trochę czasu przed śniadaniem. Wybierzmy się na trening kondycyjny. Mike (zrobił spłoszoną minę): A … Na czym on polega? Brick (poklepał go po ramieniu): Nie przejmuj się. Tylko kilkanaście kolek wokół wyspy. Mike: Kilkanaście?! To konieczne? Brick: Jeśli chcesz przypodobać się Zoey, to tak! Mike: Brick, czekaj.. A kto się tobie tak właściwie podoba? Brick: Nie twoja sprawa. <'Mike': Ciekawe, która to.. Dakota, czy może Dawn? A może nawet obydwie? Kto wie?> Po godzinie porannego biegu, Brick wreszcie się zatrzymał. Uradowany i zmachany na ten widok Mike, (któremu trzeba przyznać ze bardzo się starał, lecz kompletnie mu nie wychodziło) zapytał. Mike: Ufff.. Czy to już koniec? Brick: Tak, to już koniec… rozgrzewki. Mike : Odpocznijmy chwile Brick: Nie marudź jak baba.. Jednak w tej chwili, przerwał im donośny klakson Chrisa, który jak już doskonale wiedzieli oznaczał, ze maja się udać na stołówkę. {C}Dakota, Zoey i Dawn spotykają się przy wejsciu na stołówkę z Mike’m i Brick’iem. Mike (podbiega do nich): Hej Zoey! Czy wiesz, ze… Zoey (odsuwa się): Nie obchodzi mnie to. Mike: No ale ja chciałem powiedzieć, ze.. Dakota: Nie widzisz, ze nie obchodzi jej to?! Zajmij się może swoja Ann Maria, co? Mike: Moja Ann Maria..? O co tutaj chodzi? Dawn: Sam dobrze powinieneś wiedzieć.. <'Dawn': Ugh… Ah te chłopaki. Wiecznie udają niewiniątka.> <'Mike': Co się tutaj wydarzyło? Jak mam się zająć swoja Ann Maria? (pomyślał chwile) Oj, coś mi się wydaje ze Dakota maczała w tym palce. Tylko jaki ma w tym interes, hmm? Moze na mnie leci i jest po prostu zazdrosna?> Chris: No dzieciaki, weźcie coś na ząb, przyda wam się trochę energii na dzisiejszym wyzwaniu (szyderczo się zaśmiał). Doceniamy wasze dotychczasowe starania przy wyzwaniach, dlatego postanowiliśmy , ze wynagrodzimy je wam porządnym śniadaniem, naleśniki z syropem klonowym. Wszyscy jak dzikie stado rzuciło się na talerze, wyjadając i wylizując talerze do czysta. <'Brick' : Nareszcie coś normalnego!> {C} <'Zoey': Chris, który podziwia nasze starania? Ciekawe tylko, gdzie jest haczyk.> Mike (przegryzając ostatni kęs): No, a jakie dzisiaj zadanie dla Nas przygotowałeś? Chris: Pobawimy się w tortury z Piły. Wszyscy: O___O Chris: Żartowałem (wybuchnął śmiechem), żebyście widzieli wasze miny.. No co wy, jakbyście nie przeżyli to kogo bym później dręczył, he?! Dakota (przewróciła oczami): Chris… Ty i twoje żałosne poczucie humoru. Chris '''(zirytowany): Mówiłaś coś? Nie? No i dobrze. Żadna smarkula nie będzie mnie krytykować, jasne? No, a teraz przejdźmy do zadania (uspokoił się). Teraz udacie się na łono natury, żeby… '''Brick: Gdzie?! Chris: Następna osoba która mi przerwie, zostanie wyrzucona z wyspy! Udacie się do lasu, na łąkę , na klif czy gdzie tylko wam się podoba aby znaleźć jakiegokolwiek zwierzaka, z którym musicie udać się na wyspę kości. Jednak po drodze, musicie także jego oswoić i nauczyć czegoś. Macie na to czas do wieczora, no to widzimy się na wyspie kości! <'Dawn:' Biedny Chrisio. Naprawdę nie ma dzisiaj humoru… Moze ma jakieś problemy rodzinne?> Brick: Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja wole nie marnować czasu, i zabiorę się za poszukiwania.. (udał się w stronę lasu) <'Brick': Poszukiwania.. Dobrze powiedziane. Szkoda, ze sam jeszcze nie wiem co mogę lub co chce znaleźć.. I to jest w tym najlepsze. W końcu nie ma to jak niespodzianki, co nie?> Dawn: Ja tez już lepiej idę, no bo teraz czas jest jak pieniądz. <'Dawn:' Nie będę ukrywać, ze jestem przerażona.. W końcu spotkałam nie dawno dwugłowego ptaka… Wiec nie mam się co łudzić, ze znajdę normalna sarenkę, lub króliczka.(westchnęła)> Dakota (zmierzyła ostro wzrokiem Mike): To my tez już idziemy, prawda Zoey? (pociągnęła ja za rękę) Zoey (spojrzała z wyrzutem na Mike): No tak, nie chce mi się z nim gadać. <'Zoey:' Tak naprawdę to nie pragnęłam niczego bardziej, niż jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień ze strony Mike.> {C} <'Dakota': (śmieje się) Moj plan realizuje się, i nic nie zapowiada na to, żeby ktoś go popsuł. Wiec Mike będzie moja kolejna ofiara na tej wyspie!> {C} Mike: Aha… No świetnie (kopnął kamień) Auuuuuaa.. <'Mike': Nic już nie rozumiem.. to pewnie sprawka Dakoty?> ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Około godzinę później. Brick: Ehh.. Czy mi się tylko wydaje, ze krążę w kolko po tym lesie? Nagle jego rozmyślenia przerwało wycie zwierzęcia, które znajdowało się gdzieś za pobliskimi krzakami. <'Brick '(wystraszony): Przecież Chris nic nie wspominał o niespodziankach?!> Kiedy podszedł bliżej, zobaczył ze jest to .. zmutowany lis, który utknął w pułapce Chrisa. Mial sześc łap i bardzo długi ogon. Brick: Czekaj maleńki, zaraz ci pomogę. Co oni ci zrobili na tej wyspie? (udało mu się uwolnić lisa z pułapki, po czym lis zaczął go lizać) idź na wolność, zasługujesz jak wszyscy na swobodne życie. Jednak kiedy Brick ruszył dalej, lis chodził za nim krok w krok. Brick: No dobrze. Skoro chcesz mi potowarzyszyć w drodze na wyspę kości, idziemy. {C}{C} <'Brick': Super. Mam już zwierzaka. Teraz tylko trzeba udać się na wyspę kości. Ciekawe, jak idzie pozostałym..> W tym samym czasie, nieopodal : ''' '''Dawn: Zwierzaczki! Chodźcie tutaj do mnie, nie zrobię wam krzywdy. Jednak na jej zawołanie tuz obok niej wyłonił się przed nią wielki robak. Dawn uciekła z krzykiem. Nagle coś wciągnęło ja w krzaki. Dawn: '''Puszczaj mnie, pomocy! '''Brick: Dawn, spokojnie. To tylko ja, nic ci nie jest? Dawn: Ufff... Nie, wszystko gra. Przepraszam, ze tak na ciebie nawrzeszczałam.. Ale widzę, ze świetnie sobie radzisz i znalazłeś już partnera. Brick: Owszem. Lecz widzę, ze ty nie radzisz sobie najlepiej.. Dawn: Najwyżej opuszczę wyspę.. Brick: Nawet tak nie mów, chętnie ci pomoge! Dawn: Czekaj… Podczas zadania przetrwania nocy w lesie, zaprzyjaźniłam się i pomogłam jednemu ptaku.. Biedaczek miał dwie głowy. Brick: No to idziemy po niego! <'Dawn': Ciesze się, ze Brick pojawił się w tej chwili i mi pomógł.> Dawn: Czekaj.. Brick: Tak? Dawn: Chce ci szczerze podziękować, ze mnie uratowałeś. Brick: Drobnostka.. Pamiętaj, ze możesz na mnie liczyć. (pościł jej oczko). Tymczasem, na polanie: Dakota: Hmmm.. Zoey, znasz może jakieś zwierze, co się szybko uczy? Zoey: Czy ja wiem.. Sa małpy, papugi, psy, koty.. Nagle przez łąkę przebiegło stado małp. Dakota: Szybko, leć za nimi! Zlap jednego dla mnie i dla siebie. Zoey: Leciec? Szkoda tylko, ze nie mam skrzydeł! A ty co będziesz robić? Dakota: Ja poobserwuje resztę. <'Zoey': Przegrać tego zadania nie chce. I nie chciałbym, żeby przegrała go również Dakota.> <'Dakota': Tak, tak.. Zoey to naprawdę cenny sojusznik. Teraz mogę zająć się Mike!> {C} {C}Zoey nie chętnie, ale ruszyła za nimi. Biegła ile sil w nogach, jednak nie była tak szybka jak małpy. {C}W końcu zmęczona usiadła na kamień pod drzewem. {C}Przed nią pojawiła się łysa wiewiórka, która wyglądała na przygnębioną. Zoey: Tobie tez złamano serce? (wiewiórka usiadła obok niej) Trudno.. Tacy już są faceci. A mówią, ze to kobieta zmienna jest. Mogę chociaż Tobie pomoc, wiewiórko? Zwierze wspięło się na drzewo, Zoey zrobiła to samo. {C}Ujrzała tam kilka małych wiewiórek, jeszcze nie skażonych radioaktywnie. Zoey: Jeeej, są takie piękne. Rozumiem, ze chcesz je ochronić. Nagle wiewiórce zaburczało w brzuchu. Zoey: Nie macie co jeść? Nie dziwie się, wszystko dookoła jest skażone. Ale, poczekajcie chwile. (wyjęła z kieszeni zapakowany ser). Chciałam zostawić to sobie na czarna godzinę, ale widzę ze macie większa potrzebę). W tym samym czasie na plaży: Mike: Nie chce mi się robić teraz zadania. Mam to gdzieś. Wszystko ode mnie ucieka lub jest za dzikie. Dakota' ('zza krzaków): Ojej, biedny Mike.. Ale mam dla niego niespodziankę. (spojrzała na słoik, w którym trzymała ślimaka). No malutki, pokaz mu swoje rogi. (wypościła go, i wyrzuciła go wprost przed Mike’m) Mike: Ślimak?! ale extra! To idealne zwierze, ani nie groźne ani nie wielkie! Dakota (pod nosem): Taki jesteś tego pewien? To patrz! Nagle ślimak ryknął, otwierając przy tym paszcze na długość wyższą niż sam Mike, po czym schował się do muszli. Mike: No to super.. Ale i tak niczego innego nie znajdę. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Podczas wędrówki na Wyspę Kości: Dawn: Powoli się ściemnia, a my jeszcze nie wiemy co potrafią nasze zwierzaki, Brick.. Brick: Faktycznie! Calkiem o tym zapomniałem. Zaczeli z nimi ćwiczyć i starac sie ich trenowac, az w koncu po pewnym czasie: Brick: Szeregowy Brick melduje, ze udało się ukończyć zadanie nauczenia zwierzaków, Generale Dawn! Dawn: Świetnie! Możemy ruszać na wyspę kości.. Spieszmy się, bo zaczeło się ściemniać. To samo robili Dakota (która była bardzo niecierpliwa) i Zoey. Jedynie Mike miał nie małe problemy, jego ślimak od ryknięcia nie rusza się ze skorupy… Jednak w pewnym momencie, coś zaświeciło się w krzakach, coś co przykuło jego uwagę. Mike: Czy to naprawdę to co myślę?! (upewnił się, ze nikt go nie widzi) hmmm, przyda mi się. <'Mike': Musze znaleźć Bricka. W tej chwili, chyba tylko on mi ufa i nie jest przeciwko mnie.> ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Wieczorem, na wyspie kości. Chris: Kogo my tu mamy.. Dakota z małpom? I ona z tobą wytrzymała? Dakota: Właśnie tak, Chris. Tak się składa, ze jest bardzo zdolna. Chris: Przekonamy się później, w praktyce! Zoey, na co Ci wiewiórka? Zoey: Znalazłam ją i zaprzyjaźniliśmy się. Nie mogłam jej tak zostawić. Chris: Co za biedaczysko.. Dalej.. Brick? Brick: Tak jest, kapitanie Chris! mój lis i ja postaramy się kapitana nie zawieść.. No i Dawn tez, mam nadzieje (zarumienił się) < Brick: Nie żeby coś, ale.. Bede trzymał kciuki za Dawn... Eee tam, pewnie sobie poradzi lepiej ode mnie.> Chris: Dawn? Jak tam kolega ptaszek, którego spotkałaś w nocy? Dawn: Bardzo dobrze. Właśnie mi powiedział, ze uważa Cie za … Chris: Eeee.. To Ty gadasz z ptakami? Nie ważne, nie chce nawet wiedzieć. Mike, czemu tak marnie dziś wyglądasz? Mike: Mój ślimak schował się i nie chce wyjść.. Mam nadzieje, ze i tak coś z tego będzie. Chris: '''Skoro jesteśmy w komplecie, to…… Przedstawię wam dzisiejsze Jury. Powitajcie poprzednich zwycięzców Totalnej Porażki, Owena, Duncana i Heather! '''Wszyscy: Cooo? Heather: Co się tak dziwicie? Żaden z Was nie zasługuję na ten milion, to ja powinnam wygrać. Owen: WooHoo! Niech no ja Was wszystkich uściskam. Duncan: Daruj sobie.. Zoey: To naprawdę wy? Nie mogę uwierzyć.. <''' Zoey': … Jeszcze całkiem nie dawno śledziłam każdy ich krok co wieczór przed telewizorem, a teraz widzę ich na żywo! To jak spełnienie marzeń.> '''Zoey': Heather, co tam u Alejandro? Heather: Nie wiem, i nie obchodzi mnie to. Dakota: Nie ośmieszaj się, wszyscy wiedza ze się w nim kochałaś! Heather: Nie wiem o czym mówisz. Dawn: Twoja aura mówi co innego. Chris: Cicho! Nie mamy przecież wiele czasu. Po występach, narady. {C Chris: To jak, moi drodzy? W Waszych rekach spoczywa teraz decyzja, kto dostanie nietykalność. Owen: No to.. Nie wiem jak wam, ale mi się podobała Dakota, Dawn i Zoey.. Heather: Dakota? Chyba śmieszny jesteś. Owen: Nie. Ta małpa Dakoty wyglądała smakowicie. Heather: Głąbie, to nie jest konkurs na najlepsze żarcie. Owen: Naprawdę nie? Duncan: Przymknijcie się. Ja bym wybrał Bricka, jak już.. Heather: Wszystko lepsze od Dakoty. Owen: No to może Dawn? Heather & Duncan: Niech będzie. Chris: Postanowione.. Dawn zdobywasz dzisiaj nietykalność oraz kosmetyki firmy McLean. Dawn: Hurraaaa! Brick: Brawo Dawn, zasłużyłaś sobie.. Dawn: Dzieki Brick.. Mike: Brick, chodź tu na chwile! Brick: Ochh Mike przestań, nie teraz. Mike: Ale to jest naprawdę ważne! Brick: Nie widzisz ze jestem zajęty? Mike: A co, pan 'stolica Wielkiej Brytanii to wojsko' nagle się zakochał?! Brick: Tego już za wiele! Mam już Cie dość, miej się lepiej na baczności, bo dzisiaj wylecisz.. Dawn, pomoc Ci z odniesieniem ptaka? Mike (pod nosem): Phi, jeszcze zobaczymy kto odpadnie.. A chciałem przecież dobrze.. Dakota: Słuchajcie, Mike jest już bezużyteczny, w dodatku irytujący. Powinniśmy wszyscy na niego zagłosować. Dawn: Zgadzam się, nie zasługuje żeby tutaj być. Zoey: Hehe.. No macie racje.. < Zoey: Nie mogę tego zrobić..> Brick: Ten żołnierz nie jest wart tego, by dostać się do finału! Ceremonia {C Chris: Znacie reguły.. Na tacy mam już tylko 4 pianki. Jedna osoba odpadnie już teraz i straci szanse zdobycia miliona na zawsze. Wynik nie powinien Was zdziwić. Pierwsza pianka dla Dawn. Kolejną bezpieczną osobom jest... Zoey. I o dziwo Dakota. Ostatnia pianka dzisiejszego wieczoru trafi do ..... .................... ..................... ...................... ...................... Bricka. Zegnaj Mike! Mike: Nie, poczekajcie chwile! Chris, znalazłem to. (wyjmuje złotego Chrisa, tego samego co uczestnicy otrzymywali jako symbol bezpieczeństwa w programie na Planie) Chris: Na moją kochaną mamę.. Toz to jest brakujący zloty Chris! Mike, udało Ci się go odnaleźć! W takim razie nie odpadasz, bynajmniej dzisiaj. Przykro mi Brick, ale to oznacza ze to Ty musisz teraz opuścić wyspę. Dawn: Ale to jest ... Nie sprawiedliwe.. Brick: Nie przejmuj się Dawn.. I tak mam dosyć Chrisa. Dawn: Nie zapomnij o mnie.. Brick: Oczywiście, ze nie zapomnę. (wręcza jej coś) Dawn: Mam nadzieje, ze się jeszcze spotkamy.. Chris: Dobra, dobra, skończcie już! Teraz poznaliśmy finałową czwórkę, oglądajcie kolejne odcinki by przekonać się kto wygra.. Zemstę.. Wyspy... Totalnej.. Porażki! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wawanakwy!